Still In Love With You
by mynameisamineral
Summary: This a story based off the song, Still In Love With You, by the Jonas Brothers. It's the first story of a series I'm starting using songs from their self-titled album. Please let me know wht you think and read part 2 of the series "Just Friends" Review!
1. Chapter 1

_She was all I ever wanted; she was all I ever needed and more_

"Nick?" an angelic voice called out. I quickly turned my head around. _I can't believe it's her._

"Diamond, is that you?" I replied in disbelief. She ran over to me and I engulfed her in a hug. She pulled back smiling, her beautiful brown hair bouncing in a curly ponytail.

"It's been forever!" she cried. _Actually it's been 2 years 3 months and 17 days, but who's counting?_

"Yeah, I know. What are you doing in California?" I asked._ She looks gorgeous. She's always looked like an angel to me, but the California sun does make her halo look a bit brighter._

"I came here for my birthday," she beamed. A guy with jet black hair, and dark green eyes appeared behind her. He pressed his lips against her temple. _She used to love when I did that._

"Babe, who's this," he asked._ Did he just call her babe?_

"This is Nick, he and I used a date a long time ago," she replied clearing her throat. _Not that long ago, just 2 years._

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dexter" he smiled extending his hand forward. I reluctantly shook it. He shifted his head to the left to remove his hair from in front of his eyes. I ran my fingers through my hair, taking a deep breath.

"You too," I sighed. She looked at me smiling. I smiled back weakly.

"I can't believe it's you! I mean, wow. You look great" she giggled. _Have you seen yourself lately? You look incredible._

"Thanks, you're not looking so bad yourself. So, you said you were here for your birthday?" I asked trying to prevent the conversation from ending.

"Yeah, Dexter surprised me with plane tickets to California. He's the sweetest. I haven't been here in so long, I think I forgot where everything is" she explained, a smile still graced her face. _God, I loved her smile. It could brighten even the darkest of days._

"I'm sure you didn't. But if you need a tour guide I will gladly help" I smiled. She took out her phone and pressed some keys.

"Nick! That would be awesome. Could you give me your phone number?" she asked brightly.

"Yeah…sure 1831-591-0945" I recited. Dexter wrapped his hands around her neck and whispered something in her ear.

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec" she smiled and turned to him and pecked him on the lips. Dexter walked casually out of the entrance of the air-conditioned Pinkberry.

"Yeah…." I began. She turned to face me once more with her smile that was so contagious.

"It was really great seeing you again. I can't believe they finally built a Pinkberry in our old neighborhood. You know what I can't find! The park we used to go to" she grinned._ You mean the park where we shared our first kiss._

"That's because they paved over it to make the place you are standing in right now" I explained.

"The park where we…." she began.

"Yeah, that one," I replied. She turned away shyly and fiddled with her fingers. I gazed at her longingly. _If only things could go back to the way they used to be._

"I should probably get going, Dexter's probably getting impatient" she sighed. She lifted her head back up with a bright smile on her face.

"We should hang out while you're here, maybe reminisce on old times" I suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be great. I'll call you and let you know. See you around NJ" she giggled._ No one's called me that in years. I guess because it was her nickname for me._

"You too DJ" I joked. Her face stood in shock. Then she returned to her normal smiling face and walked out._ DJ stood for Diamond Jonas; I called her that when we were going out._


	2. Chapter 2

_She walked out my door, and she went away, left my heart in two, left me standing here, singing all these blues_

_"Hey, where have you been?" I asked. I hugged her close, kissing her gently on the temple. She looked up at me, with a tear stained face._

_ "I've been packing" she replied with a shrug._

_ "What do you mean packing? Are you going on vacation?" I asked. One solid tear fell gently from her face._

_ "We're over Nick" she cried. My face fell in total shock._

_ "What?" I asked._

_ "I'm leaving in a week. I'm sorry, but we can be together anymore" she replied. Tears fell from her face at a faster rate. She walked out of my front door, slamming it behind her._

"NO!" I yelled. I opened my eyes and found myself lying in my bed. I looked over at the alarm clock, it was 4:00._ I haven't had that dream in a while. I guess it has something to do with her being back in town. I still can't believe our relationship ended like that._ I grabbed my cell-phone and scrolled through my contacts. I pressed a button then held the phone to my ear. _If she was still the person I thought she was, then she would answer this._

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Hey," I replied.

"Nick, it's 4 in the morning, I haven't answered a call this late since we were 14" she sighed.

"I know, I know. It's just I needed to talk to someone, and the only person I could think of was you" I admitted.

"You had a nightmare again" she giggled._ She hasn't changed._

"Yeah," I laughed.

"Okay, give me one sec, Dexter is asleep and I don't want to wake him" she whispered. _They're sleeping together, she's only 17!_ It grew quiet for a second until she yawned into the phone.

"And no we're not sleeping together, we fell asleep on the couch while watching a movie" she sighed._ Did I say that out loud?_

"Huh?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to think we were sleeping together" she explained._ Hallelujah!_

"Oh" I replied laughing.

"Okay so what was your nightmare about this time?" she asked in a serious tone._ How am I supposed to tell her it was about us?_

"Well….it was about the day we broke up" I sighed. There was a silence. _I knew this was going to happen. I should've just made one up about monsters, like I used to when we were younger._

"Oh, Ummm…okay, well at least you don't have to explain what happened" she replied awkwardly trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm sorry I called, if you don't want to talk about it, we don't have to" I assured her. _She's been in my life for 2 seconds, and I'm already about to lose her again._

"No, I mean we were going to talk about it eventually. I guess it's good that we do it now, at 4:00 in the morning" she giggled. "Look, seriously Nick, I'm sorry about the way I handled things. I was 15, and I was in love, and I know I didn't exactly explain the situation very well, and I apologize" she replied._ I had waited for this day to come. I had rehearsed a list of sympathetic responses, but none of them had come to mind. I'm just going to have to wing it. _

"I've played out the day we would meet again over and over in my mind. And I never anticipated us discussing our past at 4 in the morning. I imagined it at a coffee bean, or by a lake sitting on the park benches with the sounds of nature as our background music. Anyway, I can honestly tell you that I've forgiven you a while ago, so I hope you weren't too heavily burdened" I explained.

"I can't tell…" she began. Then her voice was interrupted by another.

"I'm on the phone babe…..my mom….well it's 8:00 over there ….okay, I'll try to keep it down….night love" she called out to the voice.

"Sorry about that" she replied speaking to me once more.

"You couldn't have said you were on the phone with your dad?" I asked jokingly.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, you understand why I couldn't tell him it was you right?" she whispered.

"Completely, don't worry about it" I assured her.

"Thanks for being such a sweetheart, It's nice to know you haven't changed" she replied.

"Same for you, it's good to know some things never change" I smiled. She giggled lightly into the phone._ Just like my feelings for you haven't changed._

"This was nice…it's nice being able to do some of the things we did as kids" she sighed. _Like how we used to tell each other we loved each other over and over again._

"Yeah, I'm glad I could help you reminisce" I said.

"Goodnight," she whispered.

"Goodnight my soul," I retorted._ Damn it! Did I just say that? That's what we used to say when we were younger! She would say "Goodnight my heart", and I would say "Goodnight my soul"._

"Did you just…." She began.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. It was a reflex" I interrupted frantically.

"No, it's fine. I almost said it too, but I caught myself. I can't believe you still remember" she sighed softly.

"Of course I remember. I remember everything about our relationship" I replied without thinking._ Seriously Nick, think about what you say, and then say it._

"You do" she whispered in shock.

"Yeah" I admitted.

"Uhh…I have to go…night" she replied and hung up. _She didn't even tell me where she was going. _


	3. Chapter 3

You left without a single word, not even sorry, it might have hurt worse to hear you say I'm leaving goodbye

_"You could've told me you were leaving" I replied angrily into the phone._

_ "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you, I went straight home" she answered nonchalantly._

_ "Why do you intend on leaving, without a single notice of where you're going?" I asked sighing with relief._

_ "Well I knew if I told you, you weren't going to let me go without a fight. So I thought it would be better for you if I just didn't tell you I was leaving" she explained. I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair._

_ "I love you" I smiled._

_ "I love you too, goodnight my heart," she replied._

_ "Goodnight my soul," I sighed softly and hung up._

I turned off the faucet and stared into the mirror. _That's right; you've always had a history of disappearing without telling me where you were going. I wonder if I'll get to see you again before you go. _

"Nick, we're leaving now," my parents called out from downstairs.

"Okay, have a good time," I yelled.

"Thanks, by the way, you have a visitor" my mom replied. I stared down at my sink trying to think of who it was. I stood there for a couple of minutes before finally heading downstairs to see for myself. There _she _stood. She looked absolutely breathtaking in a loose red blouse, dark blue skinny jeans, and black ballet flats. I walked up to her and hugged her.

"Hey," I greeted. She giggled lightly.

"Hey is for horses. Why do you look so surprised?" she smiled.

"I don't know, I just didn't expect to see you so soon" I replied. She shrugged her shoulders playfully.

"Well, I'm here aren't I?" she asked.

"Where's umm…Dexter?" I asked clearing my throat. Her smile dropped, and she looked down for a moment. Then she lifted her head back up and held my gaze. Her beautiful smile returned to her face once more.

"We got into a huge fight, so we decided to split up and cool off. So I came here, I hope that's okay" she smiled. I ran my fingers through my hair and smiled.

"That's fine, I was planning on spending the night alone, but now that you're here it's even better" I assured her. She played with my hair for a moment.

"There it is" she giggled. She held what she told me was her favorite curl in her hand. She stared at it in awe. I watched her as she looked at it with grace and beauty shining brightly on her face.

"Wow, I can't believe you remember which one it was" I sighed. She looked into my eyes grinning.

"Of course I did. One because it's my favorite curl, I'm never going to forget it. Secondly, follow me" she pressed grabbing my hand and leading me into the nearest bathroom by the living room. She turned on the light and held up my curl to the mirror. I looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked.

"The reason it's my favorite curl is because in the light it shines a beautiful golden brown that brings out your eyes" she smiled looking at me through the mirror. I looked closely into the mirror and saw the golden brown highlight on the tip of the curl. _How could she have seen that?_

"You have a gift," I smiled turning to face her. She let go of my curl, and looked down fumbling with her fingers.

"You think so?" she asked with a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Yeah, I do" I replied resting my hand under her chin, lifting up her face so I could look her in the eyes.

"Nick, I…." she began._ Ring! Ring!_ She glanced at me sadly and took her phone out her pocket. She looked down at the caller ID then back up at me.

"It's Dexter…" she sighed. I shrugged slightly.

"Answer it" I replied. She nodded and opened her phone.

"Hey," she greeted. She turned off the light and stepped out of the bathroom. I followed her into the living room.

"I'm sorry too…..no, don't worry about it….I'm with Nick right now…..nothing, just catching up….yeah I've missed you too….okay, I'll be there soon…." she spoke into the phone. I decided to stop listening after that. Suddenly, I heard the closing of her phone. I looked up at her.

"I have to go...." she replied.

"Uhh….okay" I smiled weakly. She walked over to me and pecked me gently on the cheek.

"Thanks for this, I could always count on you" she grinned. I shrugged my shoulders as if to say "No problem". We walked over to the front door.

"So I'll call you," she smiled. _I'm not going to hold my breath. She always told me she would call, but I would always be the one who called her. It was either she showed up unannounced, or showed up way earlier, or way later then she promised. This probably will be the last time I saw her._

"Yeah, okay" I replied. She opened the front door, and disappeared into the dark, just as she had done when we were younger.


	4. Chapter 4

But your smile still makes my heart sing, another sad song, I can't forget, I won't regret it, 'cuz I'm still in love with you

_"Wondering was she really here, was she standing in my room, no, she's not, 'cuz she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone" I sang softly while strumming the strings on my guitar. Today is our 1__st__ year anniversary, and she's late. I can't believe she would be late on this day. I guess I should go home._

_ "Nick! I'm so sorry I'm late" I heard her yelling. I looked out into the distance and saw her running in a beautiful bright yellow sundress, and her hair up in a curly messy bun. She was smiling while clenching a bright blue box, with a shiny silver bow attached to the top. I can't stay mad at her. Not with her smiling so brightly. God, how, I loved her smile. I set my guitar down and stood up waiting for her. She finally made it over to me, and she was out of breath._

_ "Don't worry about it, you were only 2 hours late" I smiled. She looked at me and giggled._

_ "I'm sorry, I overslept!" she replied frantically. I bent down and picked up her gift I had wrapped in bright red wrapping paper, because I knew it was her favorite. I smiled and handed it to her, and she handed my gift over to me._

_ "Should I go first?" I asked._

_ "YES!" she beamed. She loved giving gifts; I knew she wanted to see the reaction on my face when I opened it. I slowly unwrapped, the bright blue wrapping paper, and revealed a box. I looked at her and saw the anticipation on her face. I opened the box and inside was a diamond studded dog-chain with my initials on it. I grinned happily._

_ "Do you like it?" she asked nervously. I put it around my neck. I then wrapped my arm around her and kissed her temple._

_ "I love it, and I love you" I assured her. She smiled widely and pressed her lips against mine, smiling into the kiss._

"Where is she?" I whispered to myself looking down at my watch. She was an hour late, which wasn't all that shocking._ I guess I should be happy I got to see her twice before she left. It's been about 3 days since she showed up at my house. I can't believe after all these years, I still wait for her._ I stood up and looked out the window, and saw her getting out of the car with Dexter._ Ugh, I wish she would have told me he was coming._ Her smile was as beautiful as ever, as she walked inside of the Pinkberry. She scanned the room with her eyes. I gave her a simple wave when her gaze met mine. She and Dexter walked over, her with a wide grin on her face.

"Nick! Sorry I'm so late" she exclaimed throwing her arms around me.

"Hi, it's okay" I replied thrown off guard. We sat down together at a booth, her and Dexter on one side, me on the other.

"So how did you and Dexter meet?" I asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"He showed me around the neighborhood, when I first moved in. He also helped me through our breakup" she explained.

"Oh…" I sighed awkwardly.

"It's okay, she told me that she was the one who ended it badly, and she hated herself for it" he assured me. She looked up at him and smiled. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple.

"What about you? Are you seeing anyone these days?" she asked smiling widely.

"Uhh…no not really, I mean I've been out on a couple of dates, but with no one special you know" I explained. She nodded her head sympathetically.

"I'm sure you'll find that special someone" she assured me._ I think I already have._

"I'm in no rush" I replied. Her face brightened. She began drumming the table with her fingers.

"Dexter, Nick is in the music business, he's in a very popular band with his brothers called the Jonas Brothers. Being in a band, that's got to be exciting," she grinned._ No offense, but how did he not know who we were._

"Yeah, it's gets a little hectic with all the female attention, but it's incredible" I admitted. She bit her lower lip listening intently.

"I'll be right back," Dexter replied and slid out of the booth.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"For," I said confused.

"I don't know, for being so nice to Dexter. He's doesn't really talk much, but he's a really good guy" she explained smiling widely.

"I'm sure," I sighed smiling sarcastically. There was an awkward silence. She looked around the room, taking it in.

"You were a good boyfriend," she sighed smiling down at the table.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I'm just saying you were the perfect one in the relationship. You didn't do anything wrong" she assured me. She looked at me with sad eyes for a moment.

"I don't regret us. Even after the bad breakup, I wouldn't change anything" I admitted. Her face brightened.

"Really," she replied. She sounded as if she was holding back tears. _I don't think I've seen Diamond cry in years. _

"Really," I promised. She looked down for a moment, and raised her head with the smiled that I loved and my heart soared. Then it hit me._ I'm still in love with her._


	5. Chapter 5

We had fun under the sun, and when winter came she'd be my angel, we were so in love

"Nick, it's so gorgeous here!" she beamed. She grabbed her beach bag out of the backseat of my mustang and ran to the shore. I slowly followed her from behind. She eagerly set up her towel, and beach umbrella, and then ran to the water.

"The benefits of having a private beach" I smiled. She looked at me from behind her aviators, the wind blowing her hair around._ Wow, she's gorgeous._ She yanked out her phone and held it up facing the water.

"Dexter, is going to love this" she grinned._ Dexter was sick, so he couldn't come. I can't tell you how happy I was when she showed up at my house alone._ She took a couple of shots of the beach, then some of herself smiling widely. _I wonder if Dexter fell in love with her smile like I did._

"How did you say he got sick again?" I asked. She looked at me and pouted sadly.

"He has the stomach flu. I called my dad, who's a doctor, and told him Dexter's symptoms. He said he should be better in a day or two. We're staying here for two weeks, I knew one of us was going to sick while we were here. I just assumed it was going to be me" she explained giggling slightly. _I have another week with her...thank you._ She walked up to me holding up her phone.

"Oh no…no, you know I hate pictures," I replied holding my hands up in front of my face.

"Come on, for old time's sake, I'll even be in the picture with you" she assured me. I rested my hand under my chin, thinking for a minute. I then ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. She smiled brightly knowing that I had given in. She ran over to me resting her head on my shoulder and smiling. I didn't even remember to look into the camera; I was too busy staring at how beautiful she was. Snap! The picture was taken. She giggled as she looked at the photo.

"You didn't even look at the camera!" she exclaimed. "You were too busy looking at…me" she continued, her voice getting lower with every word. She looked up at me, with a blank expression on her face._ What do I do now? Should I tell her how I feel?_

"Diamond, I…" I began.

"We're taking that photo again!" she laughed._ I missed hanging out with her like this. This reminds me of that winter we spent in Colorado._

_~Flash back~_

_ "Nick!" she yelled running over to me. She was wearing a white snow jacket, which made her face look angelic. I stood there smiling as she struggled to run through the snow. She finally made it over to me, and her face was a bright red._

_ "Are you okay?" I asked. I couldn't help but laugh. The snow fell beautifully on her hair brown hair which was pinned back, so he curls fell lightly on her shoulders._

_ "It probably would've helped if you would have come half way" she giggled wrapping her arms around her neck._

_ "Yeah, but If I did that I wouldn't have gotten to see you struggle to run to me in the snow" I laughed and kissed her gently on the temple. She grinned._

_ "I love when you do that" she brightened. Her dimples were more transparent in the snow. I kissed her temple once more. She looked up at me and pressed her lips gently against mine. We stayed like this for a moment until she pulled back._

_ "I love you," I sighed softly._

_ "I love you too," she giggled._

_~Flash back over~_


	6. Chapter 6

_Then she went away, left my heart in two, left me standing here, singing all these blues_

_"Where's Diamond?" Joe asked confused._

_ "I don't know. She did one of her disappearing acts again" I replied._

_ "How long has she been gone this time?" he asked._

_ "It's only been a week," I sighed._

_ "Did she tell you where she was going?" he asked. I looked at him._

_ "Does she ever tell me where she's going" I joked. He laughed, and walked out of my room. Where in the world are you? I pulled out my cell phone and looked at the picture of us. I pressed down the number 3 and then held it to my ear. The dial tone seemed to last for hours._

_ "Hello?" she answered._

_ "Diamond," I smiled._

_ "Hey Nick!" she beamed. For someone who was always so happy to hear my voice, you never make an effort to try to talk to me. _

_ "Where have you been?" I asked._

_ "I'm in Georgia with my cousins" she giggled. GEORGIA?_

_ "You went to Georgia, and didn't tell me?" I asked._

_ "Sorry, I didn't think you would care, I come back tomorrow morning" she replied .I scratched my head._

_ "I wish you would tell me before you disappear" I sighed._

_ "Well it wouldn't be disappearing if I told you where I was going" she giggled lightly. I sighed deeply. "Are you mad at me?" she asked. I was… but now I don't know._

_ "No…what time do you come in tomorrow?" I asked._

_ "9:00" she beamed. I knew that meant 10._

_ "Okay, I'll probably stop by tomorrow," I replied. _

_ "Alright, I love you" she giggled._

_ "I love you too, and I'll call you tonight" I smiled._

I looked up and stared into the mirror. I walked out into my room and sat on my bed, grabbing my guitar. I strummed a few chords. At first it didn't really have a tune, but next thing I knew I was halfway into _Mr. Therapy Man,_ by Justin Nozuka.

"_My baby up and left me alone, she signed goodbye on the letter that she wrote, my baby up and left me now, Mr. Therapy man I need ask you how can I live, Ooooooooooooon, Live oooooooooon,"_ I sang.

"I love that song," I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw her standing there looking amazing. She was wearing jean shorts, a black tank top, covered by a blue, white and black checkered lumberjack shirt, and black low cut converse. Her hair was in two curly pigtails, her smile more evident than ever.

"What are you doing here?" I asked setting down my guitar, going over to hug her. _Wow, seeing her two days in a row was unheard of. We just went to the beach yesterday; I guess Dexter must still be sick._

"Dexter is still not feeling well" she pouted.

"I'm sorry" I replied sympathetically._ Not really…_

"No, it's fine. I told him I was going to hang out with you again today, and he said he was worried about me spending too much time with you" she explained. A small smile still remained on her face.

"And what did you say after that?" I asked raising one eyebrow. She took her favorite curl in hand.

"I told him that I haven't seen you in years, and that there nothing going on between us" she smiled._ That's true, but it hurts. _

"Oh, well tell him that if he's still insecure about it, I'd be happy to talk to him," I offered. She looked at me and grinned.

"Thanks for being so great!" she exclaimed and hugged me. I reluctantly wrapped my arms around her. This feeling felt so familiar, out of reflex I kissed her temple. She pulled back confused.

"Sorry, again, reflex" I explained. She smiled and hugged me once more. She pulled back, and a serious expression graced her face.

"I didn't tell him," she replied.

"Tell him what?" I asked.

"That you used to kiss my temple. He kind of just did it on his own. I thought it was only a onetime thing, but then he started doing it regularly, and I couldn't tell him you used to do that. I just wanted you to know that he wasn't doing it to tease you" she smiled. I looked at her and stared into her brown eyes.

"I kind of guessed it, I didn't think he would still do that if he knew it was my trademark" I replied.

"Just between you and me, I prefer when you do it" she giggled. My heart soared. I walked back over to my bed and began strumming my guitar._ Ring! Ring!_ She reached into her pocket and took out her phone. She looked at the caller ID, took a deep breath, and answered it.

"Hello," she greeted. Her expression changed a number of times so it was hard to tell how she was feeling.

"I told you, I'm with Nick right now….Dexter I just got here….I love you too….okay I'm on my way" she sighed and hung up.

"I…" she began.

"Have to go," I interrupted smiling weakly.

"Yeah…thanks for this Nick," she replied and walked out of my door. I looked down at my guitar and started strumming.

"_How could she do it, well, break my heart, when she used to be the one crying when we were apart, I, I gave her all of me, gave her my soul, and that was exactly what she stole from me,_" I sang sadly.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't know what hurts worse baby, seeing you with him or being alone, on my own

"I love you too" she grinned and gave him a couple of small pecks on the lips._ Yuck! I can't believe she talked me into going out with them again._ He took her small frail hand in his. I walked beside her as she looked up at the clouds. The sun shone elegantly on her peaceful face.

"So where are we going again?" Dexter asked using the other hand to hold his stomach._ He said he was feeling better, but he didn't look it. I think he was just bothered by the thought of me and Diamond going out alone again. Trust me Dexter. Unfortunately, nothing is happening between us._

"To a park just outside of my old neighborhood" she replied smiling. He looked uninterested. I was trying not to stare at her, so I decided to take in my surroundings. There was hundreds of couple walking the streets. _Geez was I always this alone._

We walked into the park, and sat down on the benches by the playground. She smiled brightly and took in her surroundings._ Seeing her face glow like this was definitely worth having to share this day with Dexter._

"Nick, this is incredible!" she cried with joy. I looked at her and shrugged slightly. Dexter rolled his eyes unamused. She stood up and looked at the flowers growing near the benches._ It's amazing how much she appreciates the little things._ She pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail and twirled around.

"I feel like I've been here before," she reminisced._ Of course you have…please, remember why you've been here._

"Well I mean it is right outside of your neighborhood," Dexter replied stating the obvious.

"Yeah, I know…but this place is special for some reason, but I just can't put my finger on it" she continued._ Remember…_

"You've said that about every place we've been too" he smiled. She giggled.

"Okay, first of all, no I haven't, and second, shhh! You're breaking my concentration" she replied, and closed her eyes. She twirled around once more a small smile tugging at her lips.

"I used to come here with my mom when I was a little girl. She used to babysit these twin boys, who were always full of energy" she sighed. "One time I came here, there was a boy sitting alone on that swing right there" she continued pointing to the tire swing, now full of kids screaming, and yelling as it swung them back and forth effortlessly. "He was shy and didn't talk very much. But when he did speak, it was with eloquence. I remember we were playing hide and seek and he hated how good I was at hiding. I was usually 'it' because it would take him hours to find me" she grinned._ That's right, and her good "hiding" mentality followed her into her later years. _

"Who was that boy?" he asked enchanted by her story._ She probably doesn't remember._

"'that boy' was Nick. This park is the place where we first met" she smiled staring at nothing in particular._ She did remember…._

"I thought you guys dated when you were 13" Dexter replied confused.

"We did, but the first time I ever met Nick was when I was 7. After that day I hadn't seen him again until he was 13. Of course I didn't know it was him, he was the one who recognized me" she explained. She turned her attention toward me and smiled softly. I smiled back effortlessly. Dexter switched his gaze between us for a moment.

"Babe, are you alright?" he asked. She snapped out of what seemed to be a trance.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just remembering what happened that day" she smiled. She began twirling once more. Dexter stood up and walked over to her wrapped his arms around her waist. She stopped twirling and faced him. He pressed his lips against her temple lightly. She grinned then looked at me and winked.


	8. Chapter 8

I know he doesn't love you baby, not like I did, oh what's the point, you're not listening, anyway

"Guys, I just want to say that this has been the best two weeks of my life. Thank you so much Dexter for bringing me out here. And thank you Nick for reminding me what it felt like to be a kid again. Hopefully the next time I see you won't be accidental" she grinned. We were sitting at a booth inside of an _Olive Garden._ _I can't believe this is her last night in town. I still haven't told her how I felt. It's not like I've had much of a chance with her boyfriend here. _Dexter pressed his lips against her temple.

"You're welcome babe," he replied. _I have to tell her how I feel tonight. How?_

"Diamond, I want to just say that I've had the most fun I've had in the last two weeks. I'm so glad you're in my life again. You're the most amazing…friend, I've ever had" I smiled. She looked at me brightly, the light above shining perfectly on her face.

"Thanks NJ," she grinned.

"You're welcome DJ," I replied.

After we finished dinner, Dexter decided to go straight home, and Diamond and I went to my house to hang out a while.

"NJ, I've had the most amazing time," she grinned twirling around in her short black ruffled dress. I sat down on the hammock and motioned for her to sit next to me. She took her black strappy heels and walked over to me smiling. She sat down softly next to me and laid her head on my chest and looked out onto the beach.

"I'm going to miss you DJ" I admitted. She looked up at me; the moon hit her eyes just right.

"You are?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I've had so much fun since you've come back. It was like when you left all of the adventure in my life went with you" I replied. Her eyes saddened.

"I'm sorry NJ…we were good together right?" she asked. I looked out onto the shore and watched as the waves crashed onto the sand.

"Yeah, we were" I smiled.

"I knew it…I've spent so much time trying to forget my younger years, that I couldn't even remember if we were a happy couple" she sighed.

"We were," I assured her.

"Good" she giggled. She closed her eyes for a moment. We sat in silence and just let the sound of the waves speak for us.

"Look DJ, there's something I've been meaning to tell you ever since that day we were sitting at the table in Pinkberry. I know it's been some time, and this is probably the worst time in the world to admit this to you, but if I don't say something now I think I might go crazy. I know you and Dexter are happy together. And I know he says he loves, you but I know that he doesn't love as much as I do. I haven't stopped thinking about you since we first met when I was 7. Please, you don't have to tell you feel the same way, just say something" I confessed. There was silence. I looked down at her. Her eyes were still closed. _Did she fall asleep?_ I tapped her arm lightly. She gently opened her eyes.

"Hey, did I fall asleep?" she asked._ You have got to be kidding me._

"Yeah, sort of" I replied sadly.

"Were you saying something?" she asked grinning.

"No, I kind of fell asleep too" I lied. She lifted her head off my chest and looked at me.

"I should probably get going, I have an early flight out" she smiled. I took her head in my hands and kissed her temple gently.

"One for the road," I replied.

"Thanks, I love you NJ" she giggled and stood up. She slipped her shoes back on, and looked at the beach once more.

"I love you too DJ" I replied

"Goodnight my…I mean goodnight" she stuttered.

"Goodnight" I laughed. She walked around the side of my house and disappeared into the dark.


	9. Chapter 9

'Cuz I'm still in love with you

_"__Look DJ, there's something I've been meaning to tell you ever since that day we were sitting at the table in Pinkberry. I know it's been some time, and this is probably the worst time in the world to admit this to you, but if I don't say something I think I might go crazy. I know you and Dexter are happy together. And I know he says he loves, you but I know that he doesn't love as much as I do. I haven't stopped thinking about you since we first met when I was 7. Please, you don't have to tell you feel the same way, just say something" he said._

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was in a taxi with Dexter. _What is with me? _I've been having that dream ever since I fell asleep on Nick's chest. _This is it. I'm leaving for the New York once more. I wonder if I'll ever see him again. I'm going to miss him so much. _I looked out the window. We were on a bridge on our way to the airport. I reached into my pocket and took out my phone. I flipped through the pictures of me and Nick at the beach. _I haven't had that much fun in a long time._ I looked at Dexter, who was sleeping peacefully. I kissed him on his neck, and breathed him in._ He smells nothing like Nick._ I grinned, thinking about all the fun I had while I was here. _Ugh! What is going on with me? I've been thinking about Nick ever since last night. _

I looked out of the window once more and saw we were at the airport._ Great, we're here._

We sat at our terminal and waited for the plane to start boarding. Dexter put his arm around me and kissed my ear.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.I looked at him and smiled.

"I did, thanks again love" I giggled and pressed my lips against his. He smiled into the kiss. I pulled back, feeling a bit empty.

"What's the matter babe? You've been acting weird since last night. Did something happen when you went to Nick's house?" he asked skeptically.

"No, I've just been thinking about a lot of things lately" I answered.

"Like," he replied.

"I don't know. Things like why don't we go out anymore? I mean I love hanging out with you, at home, but we should go out some more" I suggested.

"Go out and do what?" he asked confused.

"I don't know. Have a picnic, plant a tree, and go for a walk. Just something we don't normally do, I feel like I know you, but you don't know me" I sighed. He kissed me once more.

"Babe, why didn't you tell me you felt this way?" he asked.

"I guess, because it's just hitting me now that we don't do things together" I shrugged.

"When we get back to New York, we will do whatever you want. We'll plant a garden, go fishing, go scuba diving, or jump off a cliff, whatever you want. I love you," he joked. I giggled.

"I love you too," I replied. _Even with him promising to do that I still feel empty._

"Now boarding Flight 39 to New York," the voice called out.

"Alright babe that's us" he smiled. I grabbed my purse and stood up. I stretched my arms out and examined my hand. _There it was. The ring Nick gave me for our 1__st__ anniversary. It sat happily on my ring finger. I can't believe I started wearing this thing again._ I looked down at it and smiled then walked over to the gate with Dexter. We had just given the lady our tickets when I heard a noise.

"DIAMOND, DIAMOND, PLEASE, WAIT!" the voice yelled. I turned around and saw Nick running down the terminal. My heart jumped. I looked up at Dexter who stood there confused. I walked over to Nick who smiled at me brightly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked smiling widely.

"I came here to….I came here to….you left your phone charger at my house, and I brought it for you" he explained and handed me my phone charger.My heart dropped to my foot.

"You came all the way out here to give me a phone charger?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah... I did, I just figured I might as well because I had nothing to do" he replied. I looked at him heartbroken.

"Uhh…thanks, goodbye Nick" I sighed. He hugged me tightly.

"Goodbye DJ" he smiled. I turned around and looked at Dexter, he looked at me smiling. I smiled back weakly and walked with him onto the plane. I quickly got to my seat and placed my head on Dexter's chest. It felt so raw and unnatural. Then it hit me._ I'm still in love with him._


End file.
